A sweet love
by merry kirkland
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia Usuk Universo Alterno. Donde Arthur es diferente a sus demas compañeros, ¿y eso le negara la oportunidad de ser feliz con Alfred? Una oportunidad?
1. Fragil apariencia

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna!**

* * *

><p><strong>A sweet love<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Frágil apariencia**

Con un día por comenzar y los suaves pétalos de los árboles de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor, los alumnos de la Academia H.W, estaban llegando para un nuevo día de clases.

Entre ellos llegaba un chico de cabello rubio claro despeinados, ojos verdes, facciones finas y unas lindas aunque pobladas cejas.

Él es Arthur Kirkland, un joven ingles de dieciséis años, chico de carácter un tanto frio y sarcástico…a veces cálido…en pocas palabras tsundere; pero a pesar de eso, el tiene una frágil apariencia…muy frágil.

¿Razón?

Arthur es delgado, de facciones finas, pero sobre todo la razón podría ser que…usa silla de ruedas.

Sus piernas no tenían nada, es más físicamente estaban bien, estaban sanas…el problema es que simplemente no podía caminar.

* * *

><p>Arthur iba rumbo a su salón, afortunadamente la escuela era de un solo piso.<p>

-Hola Artie ̴- saludo un animado americano al ver a su amigo.

-Ah, hello Alfred.

-Oye, ¿le podrías entregar esto a Matt?-dijo entregándole un cuaderno, con imágenes de osos polares en la cubierta- se le olvido en mi cuarto ayer.

-Wow, no hay duda de que son hermanos-dijo el británico recibiendo el cuaderno-son un par de despistados.

-Hahaha, bueno, pero a diferencia de él yo soy un héroe- y se puso en pose heroica.

El timbre sonó, avisando que la primera clase, ye había comenzado.

-Bueno, creo que el "héroe", llegara tarde-sonrió el ojiverde.

-Oh my god, es verdad, see you later Iggy!-dijo el Americano alejándose de su amigo.

-Git.

* * *

><p>Llego a su salón.<p>

-Hey Matthew, tu hermano te mando esto- le acerco la libreta.

-Gracias Arthur, me estaba preguntando donde estaba.

Arthur se fue a su lugar, el cual era cerca de la ventana. Le gustaba ese lugar, porque podía ver el azul cielo desde ahí. Ese cielo tan azul, y a la vez tan cálido, le hacía recordar tanto a su estadounidense amigo, pues sus ojos son azules y su sonrisa cálida, como el cielo en el que su mirada se perdía.

Si, Arthur estaba enamorado de Alfred, porque siempre lo trataba de una forma linda, pero sin llegar al punto de que sea por lastima.

Además es su mejor amigo, eran ellos dos mejores amigos.

Y hoy se lo diría, porque ya lleva años con ese sentimiento, muchos años y ya era el momento de que su idiota favorito lo supiera.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones era un chico americano que va en el mismo año que Arthur, pero en diferente salón.<p>

Y ahora se encontraba ignorando al profesor de matemáticas mientras dibujaba en su cuadernillo un lindo dibujo chibi del ojiverde con corazoncitos rodeando al curioso muñequito.

-Que kawaii chibi Alfred-san- dijo Kiku el chico japonés que iba en el mismo salón del ojiazul.

-Ahh! Kiku, me espantaste-cerro de golpe su cuaderno.

-Que lindo dibujo.

-Thanks.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Nadie!-dijo alterado.

-Creo que era Arthur-san.

-No claro que no, hahaha-rio nerviosamente.

-Pero mira sus cejas, son iguales a las de…

-Mira, ya llego el profesor.

Y era cierto Alfred fue salvado por el profesor que se posó en frente de ellos.

* * *

><p>El descanso llego, y todos los alumnos salieron apurados, como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

Arthur al salir del salón comenzó a buscar a Alfred y después de un rato lo pudo ver salir del salón del fondo.

Alfred volteo y lo vio.

-Hey Iggy, vamos a comer.

-Sure-el ojiverde no podía estar más feliz.

Los dos se fueron al patio, ignorando sus dos corazones que latian apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>hola! bueno se que es corto, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera más largo.<p>

Lamento haber puesto a Artie en una silla de ruedas, la verdad con el siempre lo pongo a sufrir en mis fics, pero es que es inevitable.

Sorry Artie!

**A por cierto FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**

Se preguntaran este fic que tiene que ver con esta fecha, bueno pues tienen razón no tiene nada que ver, pero es que asi esta la cosa:

1. Este fic era para el segundo de noviembre, pues en mi país tambien tenemos el día de muertos.

2. Voy a hacer dos fic exclusivos para estas fechas halloween-día de muertos, pero mañana o pasado los subire.

3. El dos de noviembre publicare todo esto:

***Como pintar el amor, final.**

***Tercer capitulo de Mi angel de alas rotas.**

***Nuevo capitulo de The little unicorn**

***Septimo capitulo de Cuatro capitulos a la vez.**

***Segundo capitulo de este fic.**

** -llamado Mide tus palabras**

***Dos fic de halloween.**

Asi que este fic solo fue el pretexto para poder poner todo esto, ademas estaba aburrida.


	2. Mide tus palabras

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Mide tus palabras.<strong>

Habían decidido ir a una de las mesas del patio, eran muy cómodas y eran muchas.

Alfred saco de su mochila, una hamburguesa y se la puso a comer…mientras Arthur, comía unos scones con mermelada.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Artie?-pregunto el americano, que llevaba un buen rato viendo esa encantadora sonrisita de su amigo.

-Bueno…es que….hoy…-no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Hoy que?-preguntaba ansioso el ojiazul.

-…hoy, le diré a la persona que me gusta…lo mucho que lo quiero-se sonrojo ante lo último, esquivando su mirada con la de Alfred.

Eso fue inesperado, y el joven de gafas, sintió como su corazón se partía en pedacitos-What?

-Bueno…es que él es un persona especial y siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo…y pues yo pienso que es la mejor persona sobre la tierra.

Alfred, no sabía que decir…pues el estaba esperando al cumpleaños del inglés para decirle lo mismo que ahora su amigo le iba a decir a algún extraño-¿Y quién es?

-Ah?...él es-por un momento el británico perdió su valentía y decidió que lo mejor sería confesársele saliendo de clases-…no lo conoces…no va aquí.

-Oh, ya veo…-su voz sonaba seria, mientras su cabeza y su corazón eran un completo desorden…tenía que hacer algo…o si no iba a perder al amor de su vida.

-Alfred ¿estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupado el ojiverde.

-Claro…-iba a lamentarse por lo que iba a hacer…pero luego lo arreglaría-…es que me sorprende que alguien como tu este…ya sabes enamorado.

-Eh?

-Bueno es que Artie, para ser honestos…tu precisamente…no causas en una persona algo más que ternura.

-¿Ternura?

-Sí, solo eres tierno…y pareces desprotegido…pero de ahí a generar otros sentimientos…pues no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Arthur no se lo podía creer, lo que le estaba diciendo el estadounidense era muy fuerte, el jamás le había hablado así.

-Arthur, eres una gran persona…pero admítelo…no tienes ninguna posibilidad con alguien.

-…-no quería creérselo-… ¿tú crees eso?...-pregunto aunque no quería oír la respuesta.

-Yes, definitivamente- Alfred, no quiso seguir ahí, no quería que el inglés le siguiera preguntando, para el no tener que contestarle de esa forma-…bueno Artie, te dejo…tengo que ir a la biblioteca…nos vemos- y con eso dejo al europeo atrás.

* * *

><p>Anotaba el tema en su cuaderno, aquel donde en la mañana había hecho varios dibujitos de Arthur…y hablando de él…esperaba que no lo odiara…pronto le diría la verdad, solo quería hacer pensar un poco a su amigo…para después soltarle la noticia.<p>

Y con esos pensamientos paso el resto de las clases, hasta que el timbre toco; guardo sus cosas y tomo su mochila para poder salir del salón.

Una vez afuera, salió al patio a buscar a Arthur, para acompañarlo a su casa, como cada día.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos, y no había rastro del anglosajón….pasaron otros, y nada…eso comenzaba a preocuparlo, pues el inglés era muy puntual, y nunca lo había dejado esperando.<p>

¿Acaso estaba molesto por lo que le dijo en el recreo?

¿O estaba con ese extraño chico?

Alfred estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro; la acción le sorprendió mucho, he inmediatamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡0h! Matt, bro, me asustaste.

-Así has de tener la conciencia-le dijo su hermano algo serio.

El estadounidense vio que Matthew no estaba solo, venía acompañado de Francis, Kiku y Gilbert, y estos también parecían muy serios.

-Hello guys-los saludo entusiasmadamente; pero ninguno le contesto-¿Qué le pasa a todos?

-Más bien ¿qué te pasa a ti mon ami?

-Ah?

En eso llegaron Yao, acompañado de Iván.

-Sabíamos que eras un idiota, pero no tanto, da ̴

-Eres malo aru.

-Eso fue poco AWESOME.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de esto Alfred-san.

-¿Alguien explíqueme de qué se trata esto?

-Hermano, esta vez te pasaste-aunque la voz del canadiense era suave, uno se podía dar cuenta que estaba molesto-…no tenías ningún derecho a decirle eso a Arthur.

-¿Qué?-lo pensó por un momento el americano-…así que fue a contarles.

-¿Qué nos fue a contar?... n'était pas nécessaire (no fue necesario)-dramatizo el francés.

-Dejaste a Arthur-san solo, nos acercamos a comer con él y…

-Il était en larmes (él se echó a llorar)

-Alfred, eres un tonto, aru.

-Pero lo hice porque él se le iba a confesar a no sé quién, y pues…

-¿Pues?

-…-suspiro, algún día sus amigo se tenían que enterar-…me gusta, lo quiero mucho…y no pude contenerme.

-This makes you a big idiot!-le grito su hermano.

-Why?

-Que no es obvio mon ami, Arthur siente lo mismo-se acercó un poco al estadounidense-…por ti.

-но вы настолько глупы, что вы все испортил (Pero eres tan tonto, que lo arruinaste)-menciono el ruso, con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo iba a saber yo?

-Es que era tan obvio, aru.

-Creo que hasta el profesor de artes visuales, lo sabe Alfred-san.

-…-Alfred sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo-¿Y el cómo estaba?

-Destrado (Destrozado)-dijo el francés.

- 悲しい(Triste)- comento Kiku.

-So wenig AWESOME (Tan poco Awesome) -señalo Gilbert

-безжизненный (Sin vida)-ese fue el ruso.

-Eres un tonto, aru.

-¿Yo le gusto?

-Sí, bro…pero tú no te diste cuenta… le dijiste cosas muy crueles…y el piensa que es lo que tu sientes de verdad, solo porque usa silla de ruedas…estaba muy triste.

-No paro de llorar en todo el recreo-comento Francis.

-Se puso un poco mal, aru.

-¿Mal?- eso le preocupo al ojiazul.

-Yes-contesto Matt, ya que el junto con el chino van en el mismo salón que Arthur-…su mamá lo paso a recoger temprano.

-Soy un verdadero tonto.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo una voz algo fría, detrás de él.

Alfred se volteo-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy.<strong>

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, espero hacer el proximo capitulo más largo, y con más detalles sobre un poco de Arthur, y de estos "misteriosos" personajes que aparecieron.**

Me gustaria dejarles el titulo del proximo capitulo, como sienpre lo hago, pero en sta ocasión, no lo tengo aún, asi que se los debo.

**Y ahora lo que sige de actualizar en la lista es "Mi angel de alas rotas", espero tenerlo a más tardar el domingo.**

Nos vemos.


	3. Ellos

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna...un pelirrojo muy sexy...¿eso contaria como una advertencia?...seee creo que si.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Ellos<strong>

-Soy un verdadero tonto-dijo el americano.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-hablo una voz algo fría, detrás de él.

Alfred se volteo -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Solo hemos venido a platicar contigo- sonrió el pelirrojo-…acerca de nuestro querido hermanito.

-Bonjour, chicos-saludo el francés.

-¿Lo conoce Francis-san?

-Oui, son mis primos.

-Entonces son los hermanos de Arthur-san.

-Oui. el mayor es Ian-señalo al chico que mantenía una conversación con el americano, era pelirrojo con unos ojos verdes más obscuros que los de Arthur-…el chico al lado de él…-un chico de cabello marrón claro de ojos azules-…es Glen…-luego señalo a los gemelos que se encontraban detrás de sus hermanos mayores, eran de pelo anaranjado, con pecas en el rostro-…ellos son los gemelos…el de ojos azules es Bryan…y el de ojos verdes es Alan, todos son mayores que Arthur.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que era mala idea de que el pequeño Arthur pasara tiempo contigo-dijo seriamente Ian- …sabía que al final no podías ser tan bueno como él siempre decía.

-Sabíamos, que en el fondo eras perjuicio-comento Glen.

-Aparte tu eres…-hablo Alan

-…un imbécil-complemento Bryan, un tanto divertido como su hermano gemelo.

-Dam, ¿Cómo me pueden decir esto? Cuando jamás he visto que ustedes se preocupen por Artie ̴

-Tú lo dijiste, americano, nunca has visto que lo ayudemos-amenazo el pelirrojo.

-Pero una cosa es no ver…a no saber-sabiamente concluyo Glen.

-¿Acaso ustedes hacen algo por el?-pregunto el francés metiéndose a la plática.

-Pues claro, será nuestro idiota hermano…-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-…pero es nuestro hermano-termino Bryan.

-Entonces, supongo que han venido a decirme que me aleje de su hermano…o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, por más que nos encantaría que salieras de la vida del pequeño bunny, solo venimos a obligarte que vayas a pedirle disculpas a Arthur, y que resuelvas todo este conflicto hormonal que se traen ustedes dos.

-…what?-el estadounidense no se lo podía creer.

-No estarás hablando en serio-agregó el francés.

-Ves que me esté riendo-Ian apunto a su rostro, el cual enserio estaba serio, muy serio.

-Aru, creo que habla en serio.

-Da, ese tipo es de cuidado.

-Entonces, creo que todo está resuelto-Ian tomo a Alfred de la manga-vamos.

-Pero…no puedo dejar a Matt solo.

El pelirrojo volteo a ver al mencionado, lo señalo-Tu, también vienes…-volteo a ver a su primo francés-…tú también…-volteo a ver ahora al japonés-…tú también.

-Pero yo, ¿por qué?-pregunto algo confundido Kiku.

-Porque elegí gente al azar y fuiste el afortunado-sonrió con orgullo-…ahora apresúrense.

Salieron de la escuela y se acercaron a tomar el autobús…donde se subieron. En la parte de atrás se sentaron Alfred e Ian.

-¿Entonces tu sabias que Artie…

-¿Se enamoró de un idiota?-concluyo el de roja cabellera-…si, desde el primer día.

-¿Por qué me odias?

-Yo no odio a nadie…simplemente me cae mal todo el mundo…y si, tú me caes mal…porque enamoraste a mi hermano…lo ilusionaste…y al final…no supiste medir tus palabras…y ahora el idiota está sufriendo por un idiota más grande-comento como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-What?

-Sabes Alfred, querido imbécil…te contare como fueron las cosas.

-¿A qué te …

-Iniciando desde el día que mamá llego con Arthur del hospital….

-Esto se va a poner bueno-decía Bryan, acercándose más para oír la historia.

-Yo era un pequeño y adorable niño…-comenzó el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da...esto es todo...se que es muy cortito...pero ya saben que asi yo trabajo...y no me tardare mucho con el proximo capitulo...¿sigo con la historia de Arthur?<strong>_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	4. La historia detrás de todo

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: la historia detrás de todo.<strong>

-Yo era un pequeño y adorable niño…-comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Hahaha, esa nadie te la cree her-ma-ni-to-se rio uno de los gemelos.

-Cállense…yo soy lindo y adorable-alejo el mayor…a lo que todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos-…bueno el día que llego mamá del hospital, se veía muy triste…pues el pequeño Arthur había tenido problemas a la hora de nacer.

-Sniff*-comenzó a llorar Bryan, sacado un pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el canadiense.

-Déjalo-dijo seriamente Glen-…digamos que es un tanto dramático.

-¡Oye que tú seas un insensible…no te da derecho a juzgar a los demás!

-…Y también es una reina del drama-completo Alan.

-¡Ya está bueno, dejen los problemas de personalidad múltiple para la casa!… ¿qué pensaran ahora de nosotros?-dijo enojado el mayor de los Kirkland, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los demás.

Un poco más tranquilo y retomo desde donde se había quedado-…y bueno, por más estudios que le realizaron, todos los doctores llegaron al mismo veredicto…él no tenía esperanza de poder mover las piernas.

-¡¿Por qué?-preguntaron dramáticamente ambos gemelos.

-Y cómo iba diciendo-volteo a verlos de manera amenazadora-…desde ese momento decidí que yo iba a proteger a mi hermanito Arthur, por eso a veces soy muy frio con el…porque quiero que él sea fuerte...y así cuando Glen creció, hiso lo mismo…y aunque no a mayor grado los gemelos también.

-Chère cousine, no te lo puedo creer.

-Siempre andamos cuidando de él aunque no lo parezca, siempre estamos al pendiente de él, y siempre procuramos saber dónde está y con quien.

-Hasta Peter ayuda-cometo orgulloso Alan.

* * *

><p>-Disculpe Francis-san… ¿Quién es Peter?-pregunto algo intrigado el japonés.<p>

-Ah, petit Peter es el hermano menor de Arthur.

-Oh.

* * *

><p>-El guarda todos sus juguetes y se cerciora que nada se quede en el piso, para que Arthur no tenga problemas al pasar con la silla de ruedas-concluyo Bryan.<p>

-Bueno, entiendo hasta la parte de que ustedes son los hermanos perfectos y bla bla bla…pero ¿yo que diablos tengo que ver en esto?-pregunto algo alterado Alfred.

-Excelente pregunta-comento Glen.

-Veras mi querido imbécil…Arthur a pesar de tener un carácter…digamos difícil, es muy sensible…y de pequeño no era la excepción-guardo silencio-cuando tenía alrededor de siete años se deprimía con facilidad, pues uno de sus sueños más grande era ser jugador de soccer, pero él se daba cuenta de que era algo muy difícil.

-Nosotros tratamos de alegrarlo, y de no hacerlo pensar en eso-decía al borde de las lágrimas el gemelo ojiverde.

-Y un día, llego muy feliz a la casa, nadie lo había visto sonreír así, desde hacía mucho tiempo y es que conoció a un niño hiperactivo en la escuela y se hicieron muy amigos, porque al parecer a este niño no le importó su condición, al contrario de los demás niños que lo hicieron a un lado.

-Y su nombre era…-interrumpió Bryan.

-…Alfredo Fernando Jones-termino el otro diciéndolo en tono de protagonista de telenovela barata.

-Mi nombre no es…-trato de corregirlos el americano.

-Y entonces ambos se enamoraron, soñando con un romance clandestino…-hablo el gemelo de ojos azules.

-…hasta que el destino los trato de separarlos, haciendo que Alfredo le rompiera el corazón a Arturito-hablo el ojiverde.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!-estallo Glen, quien había estado tranquilo todo este tiempo.

-Le diré a mamá que ya no los deje ver telenovelas-dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-¡No!-gritaron a dueto.

-No le puedes decir eso a mamá, tenemos que ver qué pasa con Matilde Augusta Felicia.

-Ustedes también la ven-se anexo a la conversación el francés-yo pienso que el padre de su hijo es ArmandoHumberto.

-No, yo dijo que es su hermano perdido.

-Los dos están en un gran error, es de Dionisio.

-…Etto yo dijo que es de Miguel-comento Matthew pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta.

-Se están saliendo del tema de vuelta-dijo Ian-…ademástodos saben que el bebé es de Luciano.

Y con ese cometario todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos al pelirrojo.

-Tsk, mamá se la pone a ver en la sala, en vez de hacer la cena, así que encargamos pizza –dijo en forma de defensa-y…volviendo al tema…

-Yo me acuerdo del día que lo conocí, era yo nuevo en la escuela y el me pareció muy lindo-agrego el estadounidense.

-…si, si como sea...Arthur se veía muy feliz, junto a él, asíque nosotros como buenos empezamos a dudar del supuesto chico…y eso nos lleva hasta el día de hoy, que le rompió el corazón.

-Y ahora más tranquilos…-empezó Glen

-…podemos decir…-Bryan continuo.

-…que teníamos razón-siguió Alan.

-Caso cerrado-finalizo Ian.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?-grito fuertemente Alfred.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui les dejo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno lamento el gran retardo...pero ya comenzare con mi ritmo normal...eso espero...<p>

Y por cierto..decidi ponerle un poco mas de humor...así que para eso utilize a Alan y a Dylan.

Nos vemos pronto.

Chère cousine: querido primo.


	5. De verdad te amo

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo y sagrado autor...**

**Advertencias: para nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: De verdad te amo.<strong>

-¡¿Por qué a mí?-grito fuertemente Alfred.

La verdad estaba pensando seriamente que los males de Iggy provenían de familia.

* * *

><p>El viaje hasta la casa de los británicos continúo tranquilamente, y a veces los gemelos molestaban un poco al canadiense, pero con una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Ian, se tranquilizaban un poco, aunque no fuera por mucho.<p>

-El deseaba ser jugador de soccer… ¿cierto?-soltó de la nada el americano, mientras veía las casa pasar a través del vidrio.

-Si-se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo.

Se volvió a forma un pequeño silencio de nuevo, hasta que el mayor comento algo-…sé que no le querías hacer daño.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendido el ojiazul, ante esa inesperada actitud del otro.

-…sé que eres un idiota-dijo fríamente, como era costumbre-…pero…

-¿Pero qué?-insistió Alfred.

-…pero si mi hermano te abrió su difícil corazón…entonces, no puedes ser tan malo…

-Aww-se escuchó detrás de ellos, y cuando voltearon encontraron a los dos gemelos fingiendo un drama-…que lindo es Ian.

-Cállense….

* * *

><p>Alfred todos los días dejaba al ojiverde en frente de esa casa, pero un no podía evitar asombrarse con lo grande de la casa.<p>

-Oh, ¿esta es la casa de Arthur-san?-pregunto Kiku, quien saco su cámara de quien sabe dónde para tomar una foto del hogar de los británicos.

-Oui-afirmo el francés, algo extrañado por lo que acababa de hacer el japonés.

-¡Sean bienvenidos!-dijo Bryan sonriendo.

-¡Siéntanse como en su casa!-dijo Alan mientras les señalaba la ahora puerta abierta.

-Si siéntanse como en casa…-dijo de mal humor Ian-… ¡pero no toquen nada!

Y así con esa advertencia todos se limitaron a pasar a la acogedora aunque extraña casa de los Kirkland.

-Me siento como en un museo-dijo Matthew, mientras veía todas las antigüedades de las repisas de la sala.

-Oui, un museo muy viejo y de mal gusto-puntualizo el rubio de larga cabellera, mientras veía a un emocionado Kiku que tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, todos voltearon a ver de quien se podría tratar, para encontrarse con un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad, que era prácticamente igualito a Arthur a excepción de sus ojos azules y de su menor cantidad de cejas, aunque no era mucho.

-¡Desu yo!, por fin llegan bola de vagos-dijo el menor a sus hermano-…quiero ir a la casa de Ravis, pero me tenía que esperar a que llegaran para avisarles.

-Le pudiste haber dicho a Arthur-le comento Glen, mientras dejaba su mochila en uno de los sillones.

-Tsk, a ese-dijo Peter- a penas llego se subió llorando a su habitación, si responderme que le pasaba…

Un sentimiento de culpa a travesó el corazón del estadounidense.

-…y luego simplemente se fue-dijo como si nada el infante, mientras se colocaba un abrigo para ir con sus amigo letón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto uno de los gemelos.

-Se fue, tampoco dijo a donde- finalizo Peter, mientras abrió la puerta-…regreso al rato.

Alfred veía muy preocupado al resto de los chicos.

-Está bromeando-dijo convencido el escoses-así es el…de seguro se molestó con el cejon por no dejarlo ir con Ravis.

De repente bajo muy apresurado Alan, quien sin que nadie lo hubiera visto subió a verificar el cuarto de su hermano-Peter dijo la verdad no está.

* * *

><p>Era la tercera vez que marcaban a l celular de Arthur, el cual no contestaba.<p>

-Ni sigan insistiendo-comento Glen, quien bajaba con el celular del ojiverde en una mano- lo dejo en casa y en modo vibrador.

-¡Ese mocoso!-grito Ian-solo dejen que regrese a casa.

-Tranquilo Ian-dijo el gemelo ojiazul.

-Etto-trato de llamar la atención el canadiense-…lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo.

-¡Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo!-dijo entusiasmadamente Alfred, y todos asintieron, todos menos un cohibido canadiense que se quejaba diciendo algo así como que había sido su idea; y como era costumbre nadie le hiso caso, de nuevo.

Estaban a fuera de la casa de los Kirkland, poniéndose de acuerdo como se dividirían.

-Yo iré junto a mon petit Matthew al centro.

-Yo iré a la escuela, tal vez regreso ahí-dijo Kiku, mientras anotaba el celular de Ian.

-Iré a los alrededores- dijo simplemente Glen.

-Y el yanqui y yo a las afueras-les dijo Ian.

-Entonces a nosotros nos queda…-comenzó Bryan.

-… ¿Ian que nos queda?-pregunto Alan.

-Ah!...ustedes quédense en casa, por si Arthur regresa-dijo el pelirrojo palmeándose la cara-…también esperen a que Peter regrese.

-Ok-dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Y así, después de ver que todos tuvieran su celular prendido, decidieron irse a sus destinos.

* * *

><p>Ya habían ido al sur de la ciudad, y ni pista de británico, así que decidieron ahora probar hacia al norte, tal vez con suerte podrían encontrarlo.<p>

-¡Ah todo es mi culpa!-gritaba Alfred, mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra uno de los tubos del camión.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Ian, mientras se burlaba al ver lo patético que se veía el norteamericano.

-Si no le hubiera dicho esas horribles cosas…él no se hubiera salido-volteo a ver la ventana-…espero que no esté en problemas, ha de ser un poco difícil moverse con la silla de ruedas hasta estos lugares…y más subir un autobús.

-Sí y más si lo tienen mal acostumbrado-dijo el escoses.

-¿Ah?-se sorprendió el de gafas.

-Créeme que te he visto como lo ayudas todos los días.

Alfred solo pudo pensar en que eso era verdad; todos los días después de la escuela se venían ellos dos junto con Matt y Kiku, a veces algunos más, y cuando llegaban a la parada de autobuses, Alfred cargaba a Arthur para subirlo y sentarlo en uno de los asientos, mientras Matt subía la silla de ruedas, y Kiku la mochila del ojiverde, cuando llagaban frente de la casa del ojiverde, Alfred lo cargaba para bajarlo, Matt bajaba la silla de ruedas y Kiku ya no se bajaba, él se iba en ese autobús, mientras después de despedirse del británico los hermanos Jones, se iban caminando hacia su casa, la cual solo quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí.

-Te dije que lo mal acostumbraste.

-Lo siento- y una vez más volvió a aposar su triste vista hacia la ventana, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a…-Arthur, es el Ian.

-Cierto-dijo el pelirrojo al ver lo que señalaba el americano, mientras sacaba su celular para llamarles a los demás, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que no había señal-Alfred, ve tu…yo intentare buscar buena recepción.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Alfred, ve tú, discúlpate y arregla todo o si no te aseguro que no podrás volver a tragar una hamburguesa.

Alfred solo se quedó viendo la terrorífica sonrisa que hacia el escoses-Ok!

Caminaba sobre el suave pasto mientras intentaba llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio de sus sueños, aunque se llevó un gran susto al ver arrumbada la silla de ruedas.

-Iggy-susurro intentando localizar al ojiverde.

No tardo mucho al encontrarlo tirado cerca de un árbol, de inmediato salió corriendo para ayudarlo.

-Iggy- lo tomo de los hombros con cuidado, para llevarse la sorpresa que el europeo estaba llorando.

-Al…Alfred- apenas pudo decir ese nombre.

Alfred, le sonrió dulcemente, mientras lo colocaba recargado en un árbol, luego tomo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y a abrió; pronto saco una botellita un pedazo de algodón. Vacío un poco de un líquido transparente en el algodón, y comenzó a limpiar el raspón que Arthur tenía en su codo, para luego limpiar uno de su rostro, luego saco una venda de su mochila y se la coloco en el brazo al inglés.

-¿Por qué traes todo esto en tu mochila?-pregunto un poco más tranquilo Arthur, quien solo bajaba lo mirada para no toparse con los azules ojos de aquel que le había roto el corazón.

-Esto…porque siempre me preocupe por tener algo a la mano, por si te pasaba algo.

-Ah-solo contesto eso, pero dentro de él algo se sentía cálido.

-Iggy-con sus manos le tomo el rostro, mientras intentaba hacer que el europeo lo mirara con esas encantadores orbes verdosas que tanto lo volvían loco-Soy un idiota…y la verdad, nada de lo que dije lo dije con la intensión de molestarte, ni ofenderte…pero saber que te ibas a confesártele a alguien más…yo…yo no quería que lo hicieras…yo no…

Alfred no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió el fuerte impacto de un puño contra su rostro, cuando se recuperó del puñetazo, volteo a ver a Arthur el cual respiraba agitado, y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Idiota…eres un idiota Alfred-decía mientras su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente-…un idiota…un idiota-decía una y otra vez, Alfred solo se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras el menor recargo su frente en el hombro del americano.

-Arthur, es en serio cuando te dijo que no me importa que uses silla de ruedes, yo te quiero como eres…y por eso…y por eso soy un idiota que comete errores.

Estuvieron un rato más en esa posición, hasta que el inglés se tranquilizó; después de eso, el americano lo ayudo a subirlo a la silla de ruedas, la cual primero paso por la supervisión del americano, el cual le ajusto unos cuantos tornillos.

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?-le pregunto acerca de la silla de ruedas?

-Porque yo…no quería usarla ya nunca más…yo quería caminar…y así…-se sonroja al pensar lo patético que sonaba-…quería llagar a gustarte…brat!

Alfred sonrió ante el dulce gesto-…pero así como estas me gustas…y jamás lo vulvas a intentar, te puedes lastimar…sabes lo preocupados que están todos!

-¡Todo esto ocurrió gracias a tu culpa!

-Eres adorable.

En el camino hablarían todo con calma…lo importante ahora era estar los dos juntos.

* * *

><p>Ian había llegado a la casa, ahí estaban todos ya más tranquilos al saber que Arthur se encontraba bien…iba a correrlos de su casa, cuando sintió que vibraba su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de texto de su hermano.<p>

"_Querido idiota: estoy bien…no te preocupes ya voy para haya…gracias…nos vemos."_

El pelirrojo les dijo a los demás que el americano ya traía a su hermano hacia la casa, y justo después sintió que le volvía a enviar un mensaje.

"_Pd: ya todo está bien…lo logre"_

Sin que nadie lo viera sonrió, al saber que su hermano estaría en buenas manos de ahora en adelante, y después volvió a su actitud normal, pero ahora estaría más tranquilo al saber que su hermano podría volver a sonreír…como antes…como ese día

"_Hoy conocía a alguien en la escuela…y me dijo que quería ser mi amigo…y algún día quiero que seamos algo más…sé que no le importara mi condición"_

"_Aun ¿quieres ser jugador de soccer, pequeño bunny?"_

"_No ahora mi sueño se llama Alfred…y algún día lo lograre"_

Sus pensamientos cesaron, y apago su celular…había cumplido su papel de hermano mayor…a su manera…pero lo había logrado…

* * *

><p><strong>"Porque los prejuicios solo tiñen de duda el delicado lienzo de nuestra mente…plagándolo de mal entendidos y de acciones impulsivas…por eso es importante ver más allá de lo físico…para no cometer el error de hacer invalido nuestro amor"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah!, por fin lo termine…un peso menos de encima…me gusto el puñetazo que Arthur le da a Alfred…jajaja…y me gusto la actitud de Ian…ahhh! Pero aún me faltan los otros fics (se deprime)…pero bueno hoy salí de vacaciones…y pues actualizare estos días…ya me tome mucho tiempo libre, además tengo ganas de escribir un Sufin…bueno nos vemos<strong>


End file.
